poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes
'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes ''is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover film. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a cropduster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic manuveurs in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug and Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their team, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan (who are hanging out with Dusty and he is their new best friend). Dusty, Chug, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others train for the qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but barely makes it into the race. Hope comes for Dusty when on one morning, the auditions announcer, Roper visits him to say that another plane has used an illegal fuel and is disqualified from the race, putting Dusty on the race ballot and he also says that Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others all can be Dusty's teammates in the race. Later in the morning, Skipper visits Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and Skarloey and tries to talk them out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock. Despite this, their training continues and when it is complete, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and all the others head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they befriend a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who eventually falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. He also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him and all our heroes to finish in last place. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him and all our heroes saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when Bulldog's eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers, winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and all the others fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, after encountering a tunnel and barely being able to fly through it (with Twilight quickly using her teleporting spell to get him, herself, Thomas, Skarloey and all the others out to safety right before they even hit the train), Dusty realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty manages to get into first place. In Shanghai, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, under orders from Ripslinger, sabotage Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others miraculously come across the USS "Flysinhower" (a reference to the real-life carrier) which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm. Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he, Thomas and Twilight end up crashing into the ocean but are eventually rescued. They and the rest of our heroes flown to Mexico to Dusty's friends but Dusty is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theater where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an ambush. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, but is encouraged by his friends, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, the others, Bulldog, Ishani, and many of his newfound fans to continue and they all donate parts to have Dusty repaired, with Victor and Kevin's help. With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. He and his goons almost manage to take out Dusty, Thomas and Twilight, but Skipper, who overcome his guilt, intervenes and takes on Ripslinger while Dusty and our heroes manage to stop Ned and Zed. Ripslinger takes out Skipper's tailwing, but Skipper tells Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others to continue on and that he (Skipper) is okay. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and our heroes to ride the Jetstream. Dusty, our heroes and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty manages to fly above him and win the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and even Princess Celestia, who came to celebreite his and our heroes' victory and Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again. Our heroes congratulate Dusty, and Dusty meets Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky in a group hug while Thomas, Skarloey and the rest of our heroes happily watched them do that. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others as his partners and they take a flight together and Twilight, from inside Thomas' cab, proclaimed to Dusty that everything's going to be just fine, ending the story. Trivia *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan are guest starring in this film. *The storyline contiunes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *For the first part of the end credits, it just features the same actual first part of the end credits of the actual movie, with Thomas, Skarloey and Twilight Sparkle's names and voice actors featured along with Dusty Crophopper's name and voice actor. *Princess Celestia only appeared at the end of the movie, cougratulating Dusty on his victory of winning the Wings Around the Globe Rally, with help from Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey and the others. * *Thomas and the rest of all the engines are able to fly and float for a really, really long time and are all able to fly and float again, even before and after they are on land, due to Twilight's magic. *This is how all our heroes ride and race during this whole movie: **Thomas has Twilight in his cab. **Percy has Spike in his cab and pulling Kevin ridng on a flatbed. **James has Rarity in his cab. **Edward is on his own. **Toby has Applejack in his cab. **Emily is on her own. **Gordon is on his own while Rainbow Dash flies beside him. **Henry has Fluttershy in his cab. **Bash, Dash and Ferdinand go together on their own. **Luke is on his own. **Charlie has Pinkie Pie in his cab. **Hiro has both Shining Armor in his cab and Princess Candece flies beside them. **Paxton is pulling Victor on a flatbed. **Stanley has Sky in his cab. **Rosie has Sophie in his cab. **Skarloey has both Heckle and Jeckle in his cab. **Rheneas has Cool McCool in his cab. **Sir Handel has Sweetie Belle in his cab. **Peter Sam has Apple Bloom in his cab. **Rusty is on his own. **Duncan has Scootaloo in his cab. Voice Cast *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand and Rheneas *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Dash, Skarloey and Sir Handel *Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Rosie *Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Charlie, Kevin, Stanley and Rusty *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Steven Kynmann as Paxton and Peter Sam *David Bedella as Victor *Michael Angelis as Duncan *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle *Bob McFadden as Cool McCool *Amanda Seyfried as Sophie *Dominic Cooper as Sky *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Juila Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *John Cleese as Bulldog *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra *Val Kilmer as Bravo *Anthony Edwards as Echo *Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling *Sinbad as Roper *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Fliegenhosen *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *John Ratzenberger as Harland Songs *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series intro () *Nothing Can Me Stop Now - Mark Holman (also in the first part of the end credits) * *You Don't Stop NYC - Chris Classic and Alada D * *Fly - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies * *Love Machine - El Chupacabra and Antonio Sol (and with The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Narrow Gauge Engines as extra back-up singers) *I've Got to Find a Way - Twilight Sparkle *Helping Hand (from Fraggle Rock: New Trash Heap in Town) - Thomas and Twilight Sparkle (with them replacing Gobo and Mokey) *Time to Come Together (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Twilight Sparkle and friends *Celestia's Ballad - Princess Celestia *The Success Song (with Dusty Crophopper in Twilight's place) - the Mane Six, Spike, Thomas, the rest of the team, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Life in Equestria - Twilight Sparkle and Chorus *(End Credits) - A Friend for Life (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *(End Credits) - Joy of the Ride (from The Little Engine That Could 2011) Category:Spin-off films Category:Freddieholc